Dispensers adapted to dispense a concentrated chemical solution into a tank when the level of liquid within the tank falls are well known, especially such dispensers used in connection with a toilet tank. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,032 to Williams discloses an in-tank dispenser wherein the concentrated solution is siphoned from the dispenser upon a lowering by flushing of the tank water. More recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,747 to Dirksing and 4,375,109 to Jones disclose in-tank dispensers of the type that are to be suspended from the rim of the tank.
Hangers to suspend such dispensers are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,070 to Dirksing disclosing a tilt compensating hanger, wherein the central body portion of the hanger is biased away from the tank wall by an inwardly flexible tab. However, the Dirksing '070 patent does not address the problem wherein a child removes the hanger and uses it as a tool or device to puncture or pry open the chamber containing the chemicals to be dispensed.